godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla: King of the Monsters (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)
, |lyricists=Bear McCreary |label=WaterTower Music |tracks=26 |discs=2 |length=1:37:21 |distributedby= |releasedate=May 24, 2019 |previous=''Kong: Skull Island (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)'' |next= }} The Godzilla: King of the Monsters Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack composed by Bear McCreary for ' 2019 film, Godzilla: King of the Monsters. It was released on May 24, 2019.(April 25, 2019). ‘Godzilla: King of the Monsters’ Soundtrack Details. Film Music Reporter. Retrieved April 25, 2019 Description “Godzilla: King of the Monsters,” is an epic action-adventure that pits Godzilla against some of the most popular monsters in pop culture history. Emmy Award-winning composer Bear McCreary (“The Walking Dead,” “Outlander”) has crafted the music for the film, collected onto this 26-track soundtrack; comprised of his new compositions, an inspired incorporation of legendary Godzilla and Mothra themes, and his arrangement of a cover of the classic track “Godzilla” which features Serj Tankian on vocals, guitarist Brendon Small, and his Dethklok rhythm section. The new story sees the mighty Godzilla colliding with Mothra, Rodan, and his ultimate nemesis, the three-headed King Ghidorah. When these ancient super-species—thought to be mere myths—rise again, they all vie for supremacy, leaving humanity’s very existence hanging in the balance. Linear notes ‘Monster Opera’ is not a genre I had heard of before. However, when director Michael Dougherty used it in our first creative discussion about the score to Godzilla: King of the Monsters, I fully grasped how important music would be to this film. This term would influence our work through the entire process, shifting even the very language we used to discuss it. The climax of the first battle between Godzilla and Ghidorah was not the end of a ‘scene’. Now, it was the fanfare before ‘the curtain drops for intermission’. I realized from the beginning that I could not focus on simply scoring a film. I was writing an opera! An essential component of any opera, especially a ‘monster’ one, are voices. Here, I strove to give every character a unique sound. For Godzilla, I used the heroic guttural vocalizations of a Tokyo-based taiko ensemble, performing not with their drums, but instead providing traditional kakegoe with their voices. For Ghidorah, I recorded the hypnotic tones of Japanese Buddhist monks chanting in a variety of styles, which I then mashed together to form unique phrases. Mothra's Song features ethereal female choir singing in two harmonized lines. Rodan’s musical voice was achieved by pushing the orchestral French horns to ‘scream’ in fast, ripping roars up to their top register, both emulating and supporting the massive creature’s piercing calls. Themes were as important to the score as the voices performing them. For Godzilla, I chose to incorporate and adapt the legendary Akira Ifukube’s iconic theme, and for Mothra, Yuji Koseki’s immortal “Mothra’s Song”, both being classic themes from the franchise’s origins. Filtering them through my own sensibilities, I hoped to form a connection between Ifukube’s uniquely brilliant style and the aesthetics of modern blockbusters. For the remaining characters and story arcs, I composed all new themes. As an homage to his biology, Ghidorah’s Theme is a prayer to the number three, built from three-note groups structured into larger three-note phrases. The brassy Monarch Theme gives the film a heroic and muscular sense of modernity. The Family Theme, with its gentle piano melody and sul tasto string orchestra foundation, supports the emotional core of the story. The Ancient Theme, which opens the film, is meant to sound primitive and mysterious, an other-worldly echo from a long-lost epoch when these titans ruled the Earth. For the choir, I wrote a unique text that was translated into Babylonian, one of the most ancient languages that scholars can reconstruct. This text is sung, in order, throughout the film, acting as a ‘Greek chorus’. A Tribute to the Ancient Ones Oh, Ancient Ones, Those who first walked the Earth With mighty steps That shook mountains And reduced cities of the unrepentant To ash and stone We make this offering unto you, Of obedience, and gratitude. With our bowed bodies We clear a path at your feet I also penned lyrics, sung in Babylonian, for a particularly moving scene: Goodbye Old Friend Goodbye Old Friend Your peaceful breath slows, Your eyes gaze upon your world I offer to you My strength Goodbye Old Friend My hand reaches forth, Striving for divinity I offer to you My love Goodbye Old Friend At the steps of your kingdom, We become one I offer to you My life Arguably, the most important lyric in the film is “Go, Go, Godzilla!” From the instant I was hired, I knew that I wanted to find a way to incorporate my favorite Blue Öyster Cult song, “Godzilla”, into the film. I collaborated with vocalist Serj Tankian, guitarist Brendon Small and the rest of his Dethklok rhythm section, to create my own version of Buck Dharma’s beloved prog-rock classic. This track is perhaps the most audacious piece of music I have ever produced, jammed to the breaking point with orchestra, choir, taiko chanting, taiko drumming, heavy metal rhythm section, Gene Hoglan’s blistering double kick drums, and Serj’s distinct vocals. It is complete musical madness! After two years of planning, writing, recording, and mixing, finally all the soaring voices of this ‘Monster Opera’ can be heard, both in the film and collected here for this soundtrack album. I am thrilled to witness the coronation of Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Tracks Disc 1 #Memories of San Francisco - 2:34 #The Larva - 4:32 #Welcome to Monarch - 2:54 #Outpost 32 - 7:03 #Ice Breaker - 2:33 #Rise of Ghidorah - 2:59 #Old Rivals - 3:49 #The First Gods - 5:18 #Rodan - 5:23 #A Mass Awakening - 5:32 #The One Who is Many - 5:37 #Queen of the Monsters - 3:35 #For Andrew - 1:18 #Stealing the Orca - 3:03 #The Hollow Earth - 5:25 #The Key to Coexistence - 2:18 #Goodbye Old Friend - 2:53 Disc 2 #Rebirth - 2:03 #Fog Over Fenway - 2:53 #Battle in Boston - 7:51 #Redemption - 4:11 #King of the Monsters - 3:34 #Godzilla (feat. Serj Tankian) - 3:10 #Mothra's Song - 2:10 #Ghidorah Theme - 2:41 #Godzilla Main Title - 2:11 Videos Godzilla (feat. Serj Tankian) - Bear McCreary (Official Video) Godzilla Old Rivals - Bear McCreary (Official Video) References External links *Amazon.com *WaterTower Music Category:MonsterVerse - Soundtracks